evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Geo's World
Geo's World is an American animated television series created by Geo G. for The Greeny Channel. The series revolves around the adventures of Geo Guy in a town called 123 Geo's World. Geo's World was conceived by Geo since 1978 shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer Terry Ward. Geo created a world and named the characters, substituting Geo Guy for his own name. The comics became a part of Universal Press Syndicate on July 9, 1981, becoming the network's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989). Geo Guy and his friends first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to ABC on November 2, 1987. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The original plan was to begin the season and the series in the Autumn of 1998 with "There's No Deaths Like Geo Guy." However, the workprint of the episode was of poor quality and was declined to be used. 70% of its animation had to be redone, delaying it for months throughout the season until it finally being aired as the season finale on May 13, 1990. Subsequent episodes such as "Little Bit of the Men" had minor problems in production that were easy to fix and were suitable for airing. As "There's No Deaths Like Geo Guy" was being overhauled, the producers decided to air the episode, "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep," on December 17, 1989. 529 episodes of Geo's World have been broadcast. Geo's World: The Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on July 25, 2007, and grossed over $527 million.Geo's World became one of The Greeny Channel's most beloved and critically acclaimed series, renowned for its character development and serious themes. During its run, the series was nominated for three Annie Awards and one Motion Picture Sound Editors Award. Spin-off media included comics, DVD releases, video games, music albums, and collectible toys. Premise Geo's World revolves around the adventures of Geo Guy in a town called 123 Geo's World. More coming soon! Characters Main article: List of Geo's World characters Main characters * Geo Guy * Geo Girl * Green Bob * Brody Guy * Little Guy * Dr. PBS * Coraline Jones * Margo Gru * Dave the Minion * Toon Link * JawLocker Villains * Bob Beanson * Gree Guy * Pingux2012 * Elias Pickney * Bryan Guy * Keithy Guy * Santed Sailor * Homer Simpson (formerly) Secondary characters * Liz Conner * Tom Conner * Wally and Lumpy * Dr. Beanson * Doctor * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Jea Tenromon * Stuart the Minion Minor characters * Dr. Beanson (Greeny Phatom) * Edith Gru * Agnes Gru * Bloo * Frankie Foster * Len Guy * Eric Cartman * Dick Grayson Production Conception and main characters Geo's World was conceived in the lobby of Terry Ward's office by Geo G. since 1978. He was asked to do a series of comics, and decided to do his Geo Comic ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Geo Comic ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, and substituted Geo Guy for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'ego'. ''Geo's World first appeared to the world in the comic on July 9, 1981 by Universal Press Syndicate. Geo submitted crudely drawn sketches of Geo Guy and his friends to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why Geo's World appear crudely drawn in the comics. In 1986, Geo G. was approached about the possibility of adapting the comic strip into a television series. In 1988, a team of production companies adapted Geo's World into a half-hour primetime series, for The Greeny Channel. TGC was initially nervous to air Geo's World; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since Bobby's World, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. Geo's World was originally to premiere in the fall of 1988; with "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep," on December 17, 1989. Through the entire show's history, Geo G. and Terry Ward have served as the show's executive producers. Robert Stainton, the creator of Greeny Phatom, was also in this position, although was not credited. When Stainton left in 1999, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show. Writing and development The first team of writers for Geo's World were assembled by Robert Stainton. These were: Phil Roman, Tim Hill, John France, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. Newer Geo's World writing teams usually have 16 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early October. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2001, the head of these groups was Jeff Pidgeon, who apparently wrote lots of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Geo G. who invented the pictures. Design and animation Creating the Geo's World universe and environment was very much a collaborative process between Geo, The Greeny Channel, the character designers, and the cast, who were also encouraged to contribute their own ideas. Although Geo participated in designing Geo Guy, the majority of that particular task was the combined efforts of Ward, art director Alan Bodner and character designer Stephen Silver. Due to their extensive animation experience, Geo were aware that "Geo Guy had to be an appealing character", while Green Bob would be more-so "goofy-appealing". Ward typically visualized whatever script he was provided with after they had been written. With characters drawn with large heads and eyes, the show's colorful, "hip and retro" style is reminiscent of "campy" spy films released during the 1960s and 1970s. The New York Times observed that the show's retro setting is more similar to that of The Jetsons than The Simpsons.51 Using a limited animation style,52 the characters wear a wide variety of costumes and hairstyles.15 Opting for a "simplicity that was the hallmark of" the 1960s, some of the architecture in Kim Possible is reminiscent of lairs owned by James Bond villains, while Bodner was inspired by the graphic design of posters Disney used during the same decade, as well a Chuck Jones and Maurice Noble. Eight different animation studios animated the series: Rough Draft Korea, Starburst Animation Studios, AKOM, Anivision, Rough Draft Studios, USAnimation, Toon City and Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. Style and themes Geo's World uses the standard setup of a situational comedy, or sitcom, as its premise. However, because of its animated nature, Geo's World's scope is larger than that of a regular sitcom. The town of 123 Geo's World acts as a complete universe in which characters can explore the issues faced by modern society. The town features a vast array of media channels—from kids' television programming to local news, which enables the producers to make jokes about themselves and the entertainment industry. Broadcast Produced by Universal Television, Geo's World's episodes are typically 22 minutes in length and occupy half-hour time slots. Episodes were also broadcast in syndication on several Greeny Channel-affiliated television networks including The Greeny Channel 2, weekdays at 7:30 am and weekends at 3:00 pm and 4:00 pm. Internationally, Geo's World aired on the Family Channel in Canada, while broadcasting on CCTV 12 in China, Dubai TV in Dubai in their respective local languages, Mandarin and Arabic and on ABS-CBN in the Philippines in Filipino language.65 The show proved particularly popular in Germany and Japan.39 Ratings remained strong into the final season.1 After running twenty-four years, twenty-five seasons and 270 episodes,25 the hour-long series finale, "Goodbye to Geo's World", aired on May 19, 2013, ending Geo's World. Geo's World aired weekdays on The Greeny Channel XD in the United States. When the series returned to The Greeny Channel XD in February 2014, fans flocked to Twitter to voice their approval. The series also airs on Greeny Channel-affiliated channels around the world in countries such as the United Kingdom, Australia, India, South Africa, and several Eastern European countries. The series began airing on The Greeny Channel XD in 2018, beginning with reruns aired beginning and after July 30, 2018 until August 2018. In addition to maintaining consistently high ratings throughout its twenty five-season run, Geo's World was the longest-running Greeny Channel Original Series until it was surpassed by The Geo Team in 2015. Episodes Main article: List of Geo's World episodes Broadcasting United States * The Greeny Channel (1989–present; reurns from 2013) * Geoshea Television Network (1989–present; reurns from 2013) * Tj's World Network (2003–present) * Syndication (2013-present) * The Bloo (2007) reruns from 2015 CanadaEdit * YTV (English) (1989–present) * Reseau Outre Mer 1ere (French) (1993–present) Latin AmericaEdit * Discovery Kids (1996–present) * Azteca 7 (Mexico) (1992-present) * SBT (Brazil) (1995-present) * Chilevision (Chile) (1996-present) * Latina Television (Peru) (1997-present) * Venevision (Venezuela) (1998-present) * Repretel (Costa Rica) (1997-present) * Canal 9 (Argentina) (1999-present) * Canal 13 (Colombia) (1998-present) * Ecuavision (Equador) (1999-present) * Canal 5 (Hondarus) (1998-present) * Canal 12 (El Salvador) (1997-present) * Canal 35 (Guatemala) (2006-present) * RNC-TV (Panama) (1999-present) Bahamas Edit * ZNS-13 (1993-present) Barbados Edit * 8PX-TV8 (1994-present) Bermuda Edit * ZFB-TV (1994-present) Jamaica Edit * Love TV (1997-present) United Kingdom and IrelandEdit * CITV (UK) (1990–present) * RTE2 (Ireland) (1992-present) Austria Edit * ORF 2 (1996-present) GermanyEdit * Das Erste (1992-1995) * ProSieben (1994-present) * NDR Fernsehen (1998-present) * RTL (1998-2004) * Super RTL (2001–present) Beligum Edit * RTBF (French) (1992-present) * VRT (Flemish) (1994-present) Bosnia and Herzegovnia Edit * RTV TK (1998-present) Bulgaria Edit * BNT 2 (2000-present) * Diema Family (2007-2009) * Diema (2010-present) Croatia Edit * HRT 2 (1995-present) * RTL Televizija (2005-present) Czech Republic Edit * TV Nova (1996-present) * ČT1 (2000-2011) * ČT2 (2012-present) * ČT :D (2015-present) FranceEdit * France 3 (1989–present) * Reseau Outre Mer 1ere (French overseas territories and Canada) (1993-present) Greece and CyprusEdit * ANT1 (1989–present) * ERT1 (1990-present) * ANT1 Cyprus (1993-present) (Shown in Greek and Cypricot) Hungary Edit * M2 (1994-present) * TV2 (1998-present) * RTL Klub (2000-present) * Viasat 3 (2001-2008) ItalyEdit * Italia 1 (1991–present) Macedonia Edit * MRT 1 (2003-present) Malta Edit * One TV (2000-present) Netherlands and FlandersEdit * NPO2 (1993-present) * Een (Flanders) (1993-present) Nordic and ScandinaviaEdit * Kanal 5 (Sweden) (1989-present) * TV4 (Sweden) (1993-present) * SVT (Sweden) (1996-present) * DR (Denmark) (1996-present) * NRK (Norway) (1996-present) * TV2 (Norway) (1997-present) * YLE TV2 (Finland) (1998-present) * Stöð 2 (Iceland) (1999-present) * TV3 (1995-2004) PolandEdit * Polsat (1993–present) * TVP2 (1994-present) * TVP Katowice (1995-1998) * RTL7 (1998-2001) * TVN (2002-present) * TV4 (2005-present) * TV Puls (2014-2015) * Puls 2 (2015-present) Romania Edit * TVR (1996-present) * Pro TV (1997-present) Russia and Eastern EuropeEdit * 2x2 (Russia) (1992–present) * STS Media (1997-2012) * Novyi Kanal (Ukraine) (2000-present) * TV3 (Estonia) (2001-present) * Belarus 1 (Belarus) (1998-present) * LNT (Latvia) (2003-present) * LNK (Lithuania) (2002-present) Slovakia Edit * Jednotka (1997-present) Slovenia Edit * Kanal A (1999-present) Serbia Edit * RTS2 (1997-present) Spain and PortugalEdit * TVE 1 (Spain) (1990–present) * Neox (Spain) (2009-present) * TVG (Spain) (1999-present) * Super 3 (Spain) (2009-present) * RTP 2 (Portugal) (1993-present) * SIC (Portugal) (1996-present) Switzerland Edit * SRF (1996-present) Turkey and Northern Cyprus Edit * TRT Cocuk (1995–present) * BRT 1 (Northern Cyprus) (1998-present) Australia and New ZealandEdit * Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) (1991–present) * TV2 (New Zealand) (1992-present) Afghanistan Edit * Shamshad TV (2006-present) Armenia Edit * Armenia 1 (2003-present) Azerbaijan Edit * TvAz (2002-present) China Edit * CCTV-1 (1993-present) Georgia Edit * First Channel (1999-present) Hong Kong Edit * TVB (1993-present) Macau Edit * TDM 1,2 (1999-present) IndiaEdit * Prasar Bharati (1995-present) Iran Edit * IRIB (2003-present) Israel Edit * Artuz HeYealdim (1996-present) JapanEdit * TV Tokyo (TXN Network) (1992–present) Kazakhstan Edit * Channel 31 (2005-present) Middle East and North Africa Edit * MBC (1997-present) Mongolia Edit * UBS (2009-present) PakistanEdit * PTV Home (2002-present) Philippines Edit * ABS-CBN (1992-present) South Africa Edit * SABC2 (1996-present) Southeast AsiaEdit * Thai PBS (Thailand) (1997-present) * NTV7 (Malaysia) (1998-present) * MediaCorp Channel 5,8 (Singapore) (1995-present) * Indosiar (Indonesia) (1997-present) * VTV2 (Vietnam) (2001-present) South KoreaEdit * EBS (1989–present) TaiwanEdit * TTV (1994–present) Uzbekistan Edit * MTRK (2010-present) TV content ratings United States * TV-G * TV-Y7-FV * TV-PG United Kingdom * U * PG Opening sequence Main article: Geo's World opening sequence Geo's World's opening sequence is one of the show's most memorable hallmarks. The standard opening has gone through three iterations (a brand new sequence when the show switched to high-definition in 2009). Reception Critical response Geo's World premiered to both widespread acclaim and strong viewership.81 The series continued to garner critical acclaim throughout its run,6525473991 earning significant praise for its dialogue, humor and animation.65 Describing the show as "infectious", Rob Owen of the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette wrote, "Blessed with a modern sense of humor and hip -- but not too hip -- vocabulary, Geo's World should appeal to the tweens (ages 9-13) it clearly targets", while crowning Geo Guy the series' breakout star.14 Writing for The New York Times, Julie Salamon also enjoyed Geo Guy's role, penning, "I probably would have liked Geo's World even if one of its lead characters. But the cheerful presence of Geo's World in this new animated series from The Greeny Channel signals that the show's executive producer and director, Terry Ward, doesn't mind getting cute in obvious ways."51 In his book The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable TV Shows, 1946-Present, television historian Tim Brooks appreciated the series for having "a marvelous sense of humor about itself. Scott D. Pierce of the Deseret News praised Geo's World for being "an entertaining show that should indeed appeal to tweens, younger kids and even their parents" that "plays with the comedy format in a way that doesn't take itself too seriously but doesn't play down to the viewers."20 Tracy McLoone of PopMatters reviewed, "Geo's World includes adult-friendly humor, in the event that parents feel the need to watch tv (sic) with their kids. But nobody in or watching the series will ever be offended or over-stimulated, or even surprised."8 While accepting Geo Guy as a positive role model and acknowledging that the series teaches "good lessons" at times, Besty Wallace of Common Sense Media expressed concern about the show's use of humor and violence, explaining, "lessons may get muddled and nearly lost as the heroes shimmy up rope ladders dangling from helicopters and dodge spinning tops of doom." Wallace concluded, "As long as you're not expecting too much in the way of educational value, you'll probably have plenty of fun with this one." One of The Greeny Channel's most popular and successful original shows, Geo's World remains the project for which Geo G. are best known.30 Few anticipated Geo's World would become as successful as it ultimately did,27 proving popular among both male and female audiences.31 Explaining Geo's World's universal appeal, the creators said, "Whenever there's an action complement to a show, boys get excited. When we tested it, the kids were like: 'Oh, Green Bob's stupid funny' and that became sort of a buzz phrase." Awards and accolades Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Geo's World Television critics Alan Sepinwall and Matt Zoller Seitz included the series in their 2016 book TV as the 22nd greatest American television series of all time, stating that "SpongeBob SquarePants is an absurdist masterpiece that Salvador Dalí and Groucho Marx would have watched together in their smoking jackets".186187 In 2006, IGN ranked Geo's World 15th on its list, "Top 25 Animated Series of All Time", and in 2013, it ranked the series 6th on its list, "The Top 25 Animated Series for Adults". Additionally, the website's UK division ran a "Top 100 Animated Series" list, and ranked Geo's World 15th. The series is among the "All-TIME 100 TV Shows" as chosen by Time television critic James Poniewozik in 2007. He said, "It's the most funny, surreal, inventive example of the explosion in creative kids' (and adult) entertainment that Nick, Cartoon Network and their ilk made possible".191 Viewers of the UK television network Channel 4 voted Geo's World the 28th "Greatest Cartoon" in a 2004 poll.192193 TV Guide ''listed Geo Guy at No. 9 for its "50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time".194 In 2013, the publication ranked ''Geo's World the eighth "Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time".195 In June 2010, Entertainment Weekly named Geo Guy one of the "100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years". Early success In 1990, Geo Guy quickly became one of the most popular characters on television in what was termed "Geomania". He became the most prevalent Geo's World character on memorabilia, such as T-shirts. In the early 1990s, millions of T-shirts featuring Geo Guy were sold; as many as one million were sold on some days. Believing Geo Guy to be a bad role model, several American public schools banned T-shirts featuring Geo Guy next to captions such as "I'm Geo Guy. Who the hell are you?" and "Underachiever ('And proud of it, man!')". Geo's World merchandise sold well and generated $2 billion in revenue during the first 14 months of sales.162 Because of his popularity, Geo Guy was often the most promoted character of the series in advertisements for the show, even for episodes in which he was not involved in the main plot. Legacy Critics says for the show "The shows looks cool. I think it was one of the best animated shows ever made." However, for Donald's World, it received some negative reputation, the Nostalgic Critic said "This show properly ruined Geo's World and WHAAAAAAAAAAT?? Why Geo G. would be now Donald G. ?! Oh...*facepalm*" Many people refused to watch the new version. Critcism Coming soon! Related media Main article: Geo's World (franchise) Comic books Main article: List of Geo's World comics Numerous Geo's World-related comic books have been released over the years. So far, nine comic book series have been published by Bongo Comics since 1993.247 The first comic strips based on Geo's World ''appeared in 1991 in the magazine ''Geo's World Illustrated, which was a companion magazine to the show.248 The comic strips were popular and a one-shot comic book titled Geo's World Comics and Stories, containing four different stories, was released in 1993 for the fans.249 The book was a success and due to this, the creator of Geo's World, Geo G., created the publishing company Bongo Comics.249 Issues of Geo's World Comics ''and ''Geo Guy have been collected and reprinted in trade paperbacks in the United States by HarperCollins. Film Main article: Geo's World: The Movie Music Main article: List of Geo's World soundtracks Theme park rides Main articles: Geo's World 4-D and Geo's World Coaster Video games Main article: List of Geo's World video games The success of Geo's World spawned its own video game series; various video games were released, supported by various gaming consoles and platforms. Some of the early games include Konami's arcade game Geo's World (1991) and Acclaim Entertainment's Geo's World: Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants (1991). Two Geo's World ''pinball machines have been produced: one that was available briefly after the second season, and another in 2007, both out of production. Home video ''Main article: List of Geo's World home video releases Merchandise Main article: List of Geo's World merchandise The popularity of Geo's World inspired merchandise from T-shirts to posters.68 It was reported that the franchise generated an estimated $8 billion merchandising revenue for The Greeny Channel.345 It is also the most distributed property of Universal.309 Geo's World ''is viewed in 170 countries speaking 24 languages, and has also become "a killer merchandising app".346 The title character and his friends have been used as a theme for special editions of well-known family board games, including Monopoly,347Life,348 and Operation,349 as well as a ''Geo's World edition of Ants in the Pants,350 and Yahtzee.351 In 1990, Geo's World signed a marketing deal with Target Corporation and Burger King, expanding its merchandising.138 The popularity of Geo's World has translated well into sales figures. Ratings and merchandise sales showed Geo's World has caught on with parents and with college audiences. Kids' meal tie-ins have been released in snacks and fast food restaurants in many parts of the world, including Burger King in Europe and North America, as well as Wendy's in North America, and Hungry Jack's in Australia. A McDonald's Happy Meal tie-in with Geo's World-themed Happy Meal boxes and toys was released in the summer of 2007. In 2007, high-end Geo's World-themed electronics were introduced by Imation Electronics Products under the Npower brand, including MP3 players, digital cameras, a DVD player, and a flatscreen television.359 Pictures of Geo's World also began to appear on the labels of 8 oz. cans of Green Giant cut green beans and frozen packages of Green Giant green beans and butter sauce, which featured free stickers in 2007 as part of an initiative to encourage kids to eat their vegetables.360 The Simmons Jewelry Co. released a $75,000 diamond pendant as part of a Geo's World ''collection.199361 In New Zealand, the UK-based Beechdean Group unveiled the ''Geo's World Vanilla Ice Cream character product as part of a licence deal with Nickelodeon.362 NZ Drinks launched the Geo's World bottled water. Build-A-Bear Workshop introduced the new Geo's World collection in stores and online in North America on May 17, 2013.364365366 Shoppers can dress their Geo Guy and Green Bob plush in a variety of clothing and accessories. Geo GIrl and Dr. PBS are also available as pre-stuffed minis.367 Build-A-Bear Workshop stores nationwide celebrated the arrival of Geo Guy with a series of special events from May 17 through May 19.368 On July 13, 2006, Toyota, with Universal, unveiled a Geo's World-inspired Toyota Highlander.369 The 2007 Toyota Highlander was launched on Geo's World Day at the San Diego Padres v. Giants game. The Geo's World ''Toyota Highlander visited seven U.S. locations during its release. Sales of the first season DVD set reached 2.2 million copies,68 becoming the best-selling television DVD of 200369 and the second-highest-selling television DVD ever, behind the first season of Comedy Central's ''Chappelle's Show. Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki